


Goth Abigail's Goth Adventures of Gothiness

by KidAbsurdity



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Comedy, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Darkness, Gothic, Goths, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidAbsurdity/pseuds/KidAbsurdity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of spec scripts for sitcom style vignettes of Abigail being a goth in a town of 35 people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goth Abigail's Goth Adventures of Gothiness

EPISODE 1

(CAROLINE is talking with ABIGAIL before dance aerobics.)

CAROLINE: You should exericse with us. You'll live a longer and healthier life!  
ABIGAIL: But I welcome the inevitable embrace of death.

*laugh track*

CAROLINE: You'll also keep fitting into your corsets.

*laugh track*

ABIGAIL: I'll go get changed.

*laugh track*

CAROLINE: Bazinga.

*laugh track*

**Author's Note:**

> Bazinga.
> 
> *laugh track*


End file.
